Konoha High
by tony61396
Summary: This is my first fanfiction so it won't be the best. Naruto is living with Tsunade and begins high school at her school Konoha High. He meets the football team's Quarterback and they become friends quickly. I suck at summaries but please give this a try and let me know what you think, I want to be a better writer. Narusasu/ Rated M for safety, it's high school what do you think!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Naruto

It is the first week of September and it's time for school to start again at Konaha High, and today is sixteen year-old Naruto Uzumaki's first day as a new student. Naruto has blonde hair with deep ocean blue eyes along with three wisker marks on each cheek. He lives with his grandma Tsunade, who was the principle at Konaha High. Both of his parents were killed in action at the end of last year while fighting Konaha's old enemies Suna. Tsunade is not really Naruto's grandma, but has always been there to watch Naruto while he was growing up. Naruto will be enrolling as a Junior this year and has no idea what to expect, he currently doesn't have any friends at Konaha High and he was always a slacker at his old school because he already knew everything.

"Naruto, get your ass down here now, it's not good to be late on your first day, especially when your new!" Tsunade yelled up.

"Ok Baa-chan give me a moment!" Naruto retorted back.

"What did you just call me?!"

"Nothing Tsunade I'm coming!"

"That's what I thought you said, now lets get going, you're going to make me late!"

Tsunade had me drive her to school today to get some practice in, she said and quote," You need practice you are in no way ready for your driving test that's coming up!", end quote. Ugh, I am not that bad of a driver, I only hit two mailboxes, backed into a few other cars, and...well never mind. I Hate it when Baa-chan is right.

I got us both to the school with ten minutes to spare, and now Tsunade was taking me to her office to get my schedule for the year. We were greeted by her assistant Shizune, who was also the Biology teacher and always carries a pig with her named Ton-Ton.

"Morning Tsunade-sama and Naruto-san," she said happily.

"Morning," Tsunade answered quickly," would be better if Naruto here didn't take so long getting ready for school!"

"Sorry about that, and good morning Shizune-Senpi!"

"Shizune, give me Naruto's schedule so he can get on his way!"

"Yes m'lady!" she answered back while running to the computer to print out my schedule.

"Here you go Naruto, there is a map to your classes, and it looks as though we will se each other for fifth period, see you then."

"Ok, thanks so much, see you fifth, bye Baa-chan!" Naruto yelled back hurrying to get to his next class which starts in the next two minutes.

"NARUTO!" Tsunade yelled to me, but I was gone by then.

"Ugh, this school is so big I will never find my way to my locker, let alone English."

At that time two other students were walking by me and stopped and came toward me,

"Hey you must be new here, you seem lost, what's you name?" the one asked.

"Naruto, and yeah I can't find this Kakashi for English." I said while looking at the guy's weird face tattoos, which were upside down red triangles on each of his cheeks. Then again Naruto wasn't one to talk since he got three whiskers on each cheek.

"Yeah," I answered back.

"Well we are heading there too right now just come with us, and I'm Shikamaru," the other said.

"I'm Kiba by the way," he said while giving the biggest grin possible.

"Thanks so much!" I answered back.

We headed to Kakashi's class right before the bell rang for class to start. Kakashi had white spiky hair, an eye patch that covered his left eye, and a mask that was covering from his nose down.

"Well, well, well, it seems as though we have a new student this year," he said to the class with as much enthusiasm as a dead man," come up front and introduce yourself."

I made my way to the front of the class, when I got there and looked at who I would be stuck with for the rest of high school.

"Hi, my full name is Naruto Uzumaki." I answered to them with a fake smile. I could see that they were all studying me, trying to figure out if I would be worth their time to get to know.

" Ok, now that formalities are over how about you go and sit next to, hmm..., Sasuke Uchiha, raise your hand so he can find you."

A boy with dark spiked black hair in the back raised his hand. He was pale as a ghost with cold stone black eyes, he had to of been a sports guy because he was built for it, possibly football.

"Hey I'm Naruto," I said to Sasuke.

"Yeah I heard you Dope," he answered back without even looking up.

"Well who pissed in your Cherrios today?" I responded back to him.

He smiled and looked straight at me and said," You did when you first walked into this class."

"Teme!" I called him, which only made him smirk even more.

"Watch your back newbie," he told me.

Great, on the first day at a new school I already have made an enemy.

"Alright settle down now, and lets start the year off with a partner project, everyone turn to the person next to you because they will be your partner for the rest of the school year while you are in my class."

Great now I am stuck with this Sasuke person for the rest of the year, hope he isn't some idiot.

"You better not be another idiot that I will be stuck with like last year." he said to me.

"Whatever teme, just don't get in my way!"

"Ok, now that your acquainted, your project will be on Romeo and Juliet, you must recreate a scene from the play, record it as a movie, and present it to the class, failure to do so, well, lets just say that I'll see you again next year."

The bell rang signaling the end of the first period. I walked over to Kiba and Shikamaru who seemed to be waiting for me.

"Well, looks like you met Konaha High's head jock, wonderful isn't he?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah, what is his problem, I said high and he called me a Dope for no reason." I told them.

"Yeah, he must like you or something, he rarely responds to anyone that talks to him, let alone a new kid. He's got a huge ego because he is our Quarterback and ranked number one in our class, wait, is he walking towards us now?" Shikamaru said.

I spun around only to turn into him. "What do you want teme?"

"Well Dope, I came to see if you were open later to start on the project." he asked looking at me.

"I am free whenever then," I told him, then looked over to Kiba and Shikamaru,"what do you have next period?"

"Music with Asuma," Shikamaru said.

"Same here," I said along with Kiba.

"Well dope, looks like I am following you around." he said, still only looking at me. Great, now I have two periods with the teme.

"Ok, I have football practice after school till four so we can start right after that is done, if you don't mind waiting for me."

"Really, now I have to wait around a whole hour after school just for you to be done with your practice, ugh, fine," I replied.

Great now I will have to wait for him.

We got to the music room where we were all asked if we played anything. Asuma decided to ask me first seeing as how I was the new one here and he was eager to find what talent I had to offer.

"So Naruto, what do you play?" he asked.

"Piano for the most part!" I loved to play the piano because it always gave me time to relax while I was upset or angry, especially while stressed.

"Great, hey Sasuke," my heart sank for what he was about to say," guess you have someone to do a duet with finally." Asuma said.

"Great, come one dope I use the piano over there," he said while already heading over to the white piano without me.

'Anything else want to go wrong', I thought to myself. Sasuke was really good at the piano, he did some solo songs for a few minutes and then had me try a few, trying to see how good I was. I was so disappointed with what he picked, they were all so easy that Icould of played them backwards.

"Nice, now lets try this duet piece," he told me. While he sat at the top half of the piano to play the Primo, 'upper', part.

"Ok, the part you have is called..."

"Secundo, I know teme!" I retorted back.

We sat down and started to play when all of a sudden I heard a trumpet trying to play Flight of the Bumble Bee.

"Wait my ears are killing me," I said while standing up to go and see who was failing to play the trumpet.

"Excuse me, but what is your name," I asked nicely.

"It's Neji, what do you need?" he asked ignorantly.

"May I see that for a moment." I asked.

He handed it over to me at which I asked Sasuke for a B-flat. It was so sharp that I was surprised the window didn't break. After rectifying that problem I started to play the song Neji was attempting. I sped it up to its actual tempo, then after I played a few measures, Sasuke started to play the piano underneath me adding to the song. Everyone turned to look at us and listen in. When we were done I gave a mad looking Neji his trumpet back while everyone else started to clap for us.

"A man of many talents I see," Asuma came over and said," how would you like to join our school's marching band, we practice everyday after school till four?"

"Well that will work," I said.

"Great! Practice starts today right after school is over!"

"Well dope, looks like you won't have to wait for me then after school," the teme said as I came back to finally play our duet piece.

"Shut it, you were most likely looking forward to somebody waiting for you," I said, which seemed to shut him up then for the rest of the period.

The rest of the school day went by fast, and then it was time for marching band practice. I was lucky enough to get Neji as section leader, which only made my day that much better, it was hot and I was ready to for it to be over.

"Ok everyone, that's it for today, you can go, see you all tomorrow then!" Asuma called out to all of us.

Thankfully, Kiba and Shikamaru were also in the band so I had someone to hang out with.

"Hey guys wish I could talk but Sasuke is going to be waiting for me."

"Or are you waiting for me," a voice said from behind grabbing me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sasuke

The day started out like any other day, until he entered the class. A new kid with blonde hair and tan skin. He was built well, but was obviously not into any sports. I was just looking at him till I heard the teacher Kakashi call my name out and I put my hand up. To my surprise the blonde started to walk over towards me. God, I wish I was paying more attention to what the blonde had said when introducing himself.

"Hey, my name is Naruto."

"Yeah I heard you dope."

I didn't know what was going on, but the dope bearable, for now. I was glad then that we got paired up then not only for projects in English class, but in Music as well.

The dope had really surprised me in music class. I never thought that he would breeze through the stuff I had picked out for him, some of the pieces took me weeks to master while this newbie just came up and sight read everything perfectly. He even had the balls to walk up to the school's head trumpet player and show him up, and of course I was happy to add to the current situation since Neji always has a big head, I mean seriously is it a trumpet thing!

Now school was over and it was time for practice.

"Hey Sasuke what's up?" Choji said.

Choji was pleasantly plump, if you called him fat he would end you right on the spot so you had to chose your words wisely when you were around him.

"Nothing much, just that after practice I have to find the new kid, Naruto, because Kakashi gave us that project to start working on."

"Oh, so that's his name, have yet to meet him but I heard about him, he is apparently really smart, like smarter than you if that's possible, at least that is what Shikamaru told me after math and science," Choji told me.

"Well, we'll see about that then."

"Alright guys, get your pads on and lets go, do not waste the power of youth by standing there," the coach named Gai yelled to the team while wearing his green spandex and orange leg and arm warmers.

"We really have to get him a better outfit, the other schools are still laughing at how bad he looks in that," Choji said.

"Agreed!"

"Ok, this practice is going to be brutal so we can whip the newbies into the scheme of how we do things around here," Gai yelled at the team.

"Yes Gai-Sensi," Rock Lee yelled, and by the way, they look like they would be related if you didn't know better, Gia and Lee. They both dress the same way and are always thinking alike, it kinda gets scary after awhile.

"That's the spirit Lee, now all of you drop and give me two-hundred pushups!"

After a grueling hour of practice, we were done.

"Alright everyone, that was amazing, you are dissmised, see you all here tomorrow, same time same place." Gai told us.

"Hey, do you hear that?" Choji came over and asked.

"Yeah, sound like the band is still practicing, hey I'll see you later," I told Choji while walking in the direction the band was practicing at.

I recognized all the songs that they were playing this year; there was American Idiot by Green Day, September by Earth, Wind, and Fire, and Moves Like Jagger by Maroon 5. I took my time because the practice was really starting to hit me, all my muscles were screaming for me to stop and shower, but I wanted to go see Naruto. By the time I finally got there, they were done for the day and packing up. I easily spotted the dope because of his bright blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. He wasn't paying any attention at all when I was making my way up behind him.

"Hey guys wish I could talk but Sasuke is going to be waiting for me," Naruto had said to Kiba and Shikamaru.

"Or are you waiting for me," I said as I came up from behind and grabbed him.

"Let go teme your all sweaty and gross!" he exclaimed.

"Well dope, if you haven't noticed, you aren't much better either," I retorted back as I let him go.

Kiba and Shikamaru were still there just starring at us, most people thought I was some demon ready to suck their souls, but that was just a façade I used to strike fear and respect into people.

"He and I have a project to work on, come on dope!" I said as I started to drag him toward my car.

"Sorry guys, see you later?"

"Yeah," Shikamaru said.

"Have fun on your 'date'," Kiba yelled jokingly.

"It's not a date Kiba," he and I both yelled at the same time, which only caused Kiba to start rolling on the ground in a fit of laughter.

"Wow nice car!" Naruto couldn't help saying while drooling over it.

"It's only a Mustang Convertible," I told him," also we are going to my house to work on this project if you don't mind."

"No, not at all," he said.

"Ok, only rules are don't distract my father or brother from their work, they are both lawyers."

"I'll try to keep it down then," he said slyly.

I drove us to our house, if you could call it that because it was so big. It was a two story house of gray brick with marble steps, with a pool inside, and an inclosed basketball/tennis court outback. As we arrived, Naruto's eyes grew huge.

"This is where you live?!"

"Yeah," I answered as I pulled into my spot in the car garage," come on I'll take you to my room, there is a shower in it."

"Ok, could I borrow some clothes, I didn't pack extra not thinking I would need them."

"Sure, your about my size, maybe just a little smaller."

"Am not teme, your smaller."

"No you are dope!"

"KEEP IT DOWN DOWN IN THERE SASUKE!"

"Sorry Itachi." I responded.

I led the dope through the house until we arrived outside of my room.

"Sorry if it's a bit messy, didn't know anybody was gonna be over today so I didn't bother to clean it."

"It's ok, yours could not be worse than mine."

I opened the door and we went inside. I took Naruto over to my walk-in closet to pick some clothes out. But he didn't seem to be able to find anything.

"Don't you have anything less emo teme?"

"Yeah look in the back, hey I'm getting my shower be done in five."

"Ok," he called as he began his search again.

I went in and undressed and threw my sweaty clothes in the hamper to wash later. I turned the show on hot to relax my aching muscles. I got out of the shower and wrapped my towel around me after I dried off for the most part. Next, I had scrub my face to make sure it would not break out and restyle my hair so it stuck up in the back. I left the bathroom then to tell the dope that it was his turn.

"Hey Naruto," I said as I walked out," it's your turn," but as I was saying that Naruto came out of my closet with clothes when my towel accidentally fell off.

He look at me completely naked in front of him, now I wasn't embarrassed, but after he took one look at me, his eyes wondered down to my package, he blushed bright red and ran into the bathroom.

"What's up with him?" I said under my breath.

Author's Note: Thanks to those for reading the first chapter and especially to the one who wrote my first review. I'm sorry to say that this one does progress quickly but I have already wrote a few chapters, I will slow it down after a while, but like I said this is my first story and I have two others that are getting worked on; a Narusasu and a regular one without romance and stuff. Thanks so much;)

P.S. I forgot to mention I don't own Naruto, just the story.


End file.
